The Hidden Aspect of the Arcane
by LordearonMan2
Summary: Instead of being killed, Malygos was banished through a different dimension when Rhonin went with the assault force against the Great Aspect of Magic. However, he escaped his banishment but instead of landing on the world of Azeroth, he landed on the world of the Elemental Nations on the night of the Ninetails release.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Aspect of the Arcane**

**AN: Hello everyone Lordearonman2 here and this is my third crossover fic story so far. I made this story in remembrance and respect of the fallen aspect of magic Malygos. There will be changes to the life of naruto for instead of being the holder of the ninetails he will instead hold the grand aspect of arcane himself so stay tuned and follow me and my stories if you want more cool Naruto x Warcraft fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft both are respectively owned by Kishimoto and Blizzard, this is a non-profit entertainment all rights reserved.**

"_I believe that you will find that my gift to you is not just a profound duty-which it is-but also a delight-which it is! Magic Wisdom and Ice must be regulated, managed, and controlled. But it must also be appreciated and valued and not hoarded. Such is the contradiction you must deal with. May you be dutiful...and joyous both." _

_~~ Norgannon the Titan of Magic and Wisdom_

**Chapter: 1 Prologue**

**Banishing the Aspect**

Inside the depths of the Nexus right especially at the large massive chamber space of The Eye of Eternity, a small cataclysmic battle was happening. The battle was faced off between dozens of mages, soldiers and adventurers against a giant blue bearded dragon that had azure crystals protruding out from its body.

"**What could you hope to accomplish, to storm brazenly into my domain? To employ MAGIC? Against ME?!"**

The blue aspect of magic mockingly thundered then laughed at the mortals who dared to enter within his domain as they all flinched in fear. Many had already fallen to the might of the giant aspect's power and were now beginning to lose hope in the fight. The dragon Malygo's then took flight above the air and before he released a massive breath of arcane energy.

"AHHH!"

Many screams of pain were then heard from the peoples who were caught in the breath attack. They were losing hope in winning this battle that they knew, for when the survivors looked back at the ones who were hit the only thing they saw after the attack was the charred destroyed bodies.

"**I am without limits here the rules of your cherished reality do not apply to me for in this realm I am in control." **

The blue aspect said before he landed and killed a single soldier by his large spear-like claws. The dozen remaining fighters were beginning to back away until a coral red-haired mage took charge.

"Everyone don't falter, it's time we end this once and for all."

The leader of the Kirin Tor Rhonin ordered all the combatants who now stood their grounds against the massive dragon aspect.

"Alexstrasza lend us your aid!"

He said then giant blue dragon took flight into the air again before the much smaller red dragons came to their aid and swarmed the giant blue dragon only for them to get slain as he plowed his way through the dragons with his strength and power.

"**Little more than gnats! Your little red allies will share all your fate along with your benefactor!"** Malygos exclaimed to them all.

'_Time to use my study of the space-time rift continuum…. with all of these energies around permeating this place it might be possible.' _

Rhonnin was only calm with his thoughts as he clasped his hands together and used his mastery of his studies to gather the energies around him. He then used his massively gathered power to create glyphs and runes throughout the air, before he finalized his spell and created an artificial dimensional rift right at the back of the aspect of the arcane who looked surprised by the feat that the mortal did.

"Now! Everyone push the aspect to the rift! For the future of Azeroth!" Rhonin ordered to the remaining combatants and red dragons who proceeded to do just that, as everyone including the red dragons and their queen combined their might and pushed the guardian of magic to the rift.

"**Unthinkable! all of you mortals will destroy everything, my sister what have you~~~!"** The Blue Dragon said before his voice faded as he sunk into the rift.

"**I did what I had to brother…. you gave me no alternative." **The red dragon queen said sadly in pain **"and so ends the nexus war…"**

**INSIDE THE ARTIFICIAL DIMENSION **

The blue dragon was then hurled onto a surface made of crystal of many colours as the rift on where he was pushed from closed in front of him. When he got the view inside the dimension, he saw the dimension was composed of an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular azure coloured prisms amongst the dark and seemingly endless void. Before his wonder for the dimension turned into anger.

"**How dare they!" **Malygos shouted in anger due to the mortals banishing him inside of dimension. He then proceeded to rampage throughout the void blasting huge amounts of energies due to his madness and anger before he calmed down realized something.

"**Haha…hahahahahaha!" **He laughed slightly at the start and then it turned a manic laughed before then he simmered down.

"**Those fools thought they could end and contain me, do they?" **He insulted their attempt on banishing him.

"**HA! I am the great aspect of MAGIC! And this measly created dimension will not contain me nor will it bind me!" **The arcane aspect boasted before he waited for a huge tear in the fabrication of reality and space. Then he felt it, it was small but will have to do he concluded inside his head as he then proceeded to gather his power on his mouth before he blasted a torrent of energy that formed rift through the space in front of him before he took flight and flew right through it.

* * *

***So that's the end for this first chapter prologue stay tuned and follow for the second part and find out what would happen next **

**Also, PS if you didn't vote for the pairing of Naruto on the fic story "Rise of the Alliance of Lordaeron" go right to my profile page and vote your pick on the poll. Please don't hesitate to write your suggestions and reviews right down below for it helps in fuelling these stories but for now until then bye ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft both are respectively owned by Kishimoto and Blizzard, this is a non-profit entertainment all rights reserved.**

"_I could say I did it on a whim or that I planned it"_

_~~ Unknown Masked Man_

**Chapter: 2 Prologue 2**

**Sealing of the Great Aspect**

"Uwaah!"

Loud wailing cries of a new-born baby could be heard throughout on the whole grey stone cobbled room on where it was barely lighted by the torches provided. A crimson redhaired women whose Violette lilac eyes and looks are ragged and tired could be seen lying down on an elevated bed at the center of the entire room. A blue-eyed blond-haired man could be seen standing beside her who's face was only showing surprise and shock at what just happened. Their baby had just been born that you could tell from their disposition.

"You did it..." The man said out to his wife in disbelief before he cried down out of pure happiness.

"I'm a father now!" He exclaimed while wiping out the tears on his eyes. He tried to approach the long black haired, white robes wearing, old woman midwife who helped in the birthing of his and also the one who was currently carrying his son in her arms hoping to see and hold his soon.

"Na-Naruto!'

"No touching!" The older woman reprimanded him from approaching "The first face he should see is his mother's!" She said before she continued to walk past the man along with her female assistant falling behind her before they delivered the newborn baby to his mother.

"Naruto," The red-haired woman said out of happiness and love "It's finally nice to meet you." She said and smiled an exhausted smile, as she reached out to cup the side of the cheeks of her still crying baby with one arm.

"Now how about while I clean the baby, how about you do something and close the seal of the nine-tails." The older woman said as she took back gently the baby from his mother's side while comforting the newborn with words as they proceeded to go.

The redhaired woman only looked into the eyes of her husband with tears of happiness flowing down of their eyes. The man only approached her and held her hand gently.

"Thank you," He said to his wife who only looked back at him with utmost appreciation and love.

"Minato..." She tiredly whispered to the now named Minato snapping the man from his happy stupor they shared.

"Kushina I know you are exhausted but we need to reinforce the seal of the nine-tails now," Minato said worriedly looking at the visible sealing array on Kushina's stomach.

Kushina panted and was about to reply until they heard Naruto's cries a thud of a body. They turned around to their worst nightmare: the midwife dead on the ground while baby Naruto was held in the arms of a masked man with a kunai pointed directly at his face.

"Yondaime Hokage. Step away from the jinchuuriki or this child will die within the first minute of his birth." The masked man said calmly but a notable threat in his voice. The kunai pointed at Naruto convinced his parents that the masked man was not bluffing. The masked man wore a black cloak and a spiral shared mask.

"Now let us calm down and talk this through," Minato said nervously trying to reason with him as he saw that Kushina was starting to groan in pain and seal was starting to come undone.

"Don't you care what happens to your brat? I am perfectly calm." The masked man claimed as tossed the bundle into the air and thrust his kunai at Naruto airborne form. Naruto crying in sheer terror as his body was tossed and his captor jumped trying to stab his body/

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed in pure terror while Minato quickly ran and jumped catching Naruto in mid-air and away from the masked man.

"You are fast Yondaime. However, what about this next one?" the masked man praised pointing at Naruto. Minato looked in terror as Naruto's blankets starting smoking due to explosion tags.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina screamed as there was sparkling sounds before Naruto and Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

Minato had teleported them into a safe house within the forest of the Leaf and quickly ditched Naruto's baby blanket. He jumped away just as the explosion engulfed the small house. This left the crying Naruto naked but unharmed.

"Thank Goodness you are aright Naruto," Minato said in relief seeing his child alive but winced as he saw a small piece of shrapnel from the exploded house in his leg.

'_He forced me to use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to separate Kushina and I meaning she was his target. I need to hurry.'_ Minato thought teleporting them both in puff of smoke to their home in the leaf. "Naruto I will be back with your mother so just rest for a bit longer ok?" Minato said softly putting the now quiet Naruto into a crib. He put on a new Hokage cloak as it epically billowed and swayed on his form before teleporting away once more to Kushina's location.

* * *

"Now that they are out of the way. Nine-tails you are mine." The masked man claimed darkly grabbing Kushina's shoulder and teleporting along with her. The arrived in a ditch away from the leaf where seals quickly forced restrained the exhausted Kushina with her arms stretched out.

"Why are you doing this?" Kushina asked huffing in exhaustion glaring up at her captor.

"I need the Nine-tails for my plans to destroy the leaf. Minato can teleport quickly to any location marked by his jutsu sealing formula. As you know Minato incorporated his sealing formula for the Flying Thunder God into your seal so he can get you quickly. However, he is far away now so it is just you and me. I have waited for this moment for ages, and now unleash Nine-Tails!" The masked man yelled as Kushina screamed.

She was then covered in the red demonic bubbling cloak of chakra as her broken seal spread across her body. Quickly the cloak enveloped her body as the form of the Nine-tails formed around her body. Within moments the red cloak grew bigger and bigger until it separated from Kushina and formed the complete Nine-tails several feet from Kushina prone body.

The several hundred feet Fox Demon quickly looked around as it had freedom for the first time in decades until it heard a dark chuckle. It looked down to see the masked man with his lone right Sharingan. "this chakra!" It thought as its mind was quickly taken over by the Sharingan genjutsu powers.

"Now Nine-tails let us go to the leaf." The masked man said as the Nine-tails eyes showed his obedience through Sharingan in both eyes.

"Wait. Stop…." Kushina huffed as she slowly got up even more exhausted and glared defiantly at both the masked man and the tailed beast she once held.

"Oh? You Uzumaki sure have strong life forces. Normally once a jinchuuriki loses their tailed beast it is over right away but you seem to be still alive." The masked man praised with some respect. "I think it is most fitting for it to destroy its former prison." He claimed gesturing to the tailed beast behind him who used it giant fist to try to crush the defenseless woman. Before it could make contact, Minato arrived in a flash and carried Kushina teleporting them several feet away to safety.

"Minato! He's bringing the Nine-tails to the village, He' s going to destroy the leaf!"

Kushina quickly told Minato about the masked man's desire to destroy the leaf which Minato shushed her telling her to be there for their son before they teleported to Naruto's location.

* * *

"Hmm. He really is super-fast. Oh well, I got what I need." The masked man mused as he teleported to the Hokage Face Monument in the leaf. "Let's get this started." He said as he made the hand sign summoning the massive tailed beast in the middle of the leaf.

In Sheer moments of it appearing inside the leaf, there was poor chaos as civilians and ninjas alike yelled and screamed in poor terror. The Nine-tails quickly went on a rampage smashing buildings and people alike with his fists and tails before the ninja themselves could make any kind of battle formations.

As if he already predicted that this would eventually happen the retired 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had already donned his battle outfit quickly took control of the situation and ordered the evacuation of the leaf and counter-attack of its ninjas. 'Minato where are you? How did this happen?' Sarutobi thought as the continuous counterattacks of the Leaf ninja had little to no effect on the Giant tailed beasts no matter how many attacks or the strength.

Minato had returned to the Hokage face Monument fittingly on his own curved head getting the Nine-tail attention. "So, you saw me huh?" He asked rhetorically as the Nine-tails quickly gathered chakra for a tailed beast bomb. Just as quickly Minato flashed through hand signs finishing with placing his own personal Kunai in front of him.

The Tailed Beast Bomb quickly flew towards the mountain as Minato thought 'Flying Thunder God guiding thunder!' as a barrier portal appeared in front of the mountain just as the tailed beast bomb was about to hit. The Tailed beast bomb was swallowed up and disappeared but in a moment the explosion was seen several miles away from the leaf. The explosion itself despite being teleported away was still bigger than the mountain itself and a good chunk of the leaf in size.

'_I need to be careful where to redirect those bla-.' _Minato's thoughts were suddenly broken when they all heard a horrible loud sound of fabric ripping through the night before it was followed by a loud sound of an explosion. The literal air space in front him and of the Hokage rock suddenly exploded in a blue purplish light that blared through the darkness of the night and when the lights died down it revealed a huge energy rift that looked like a purplish tear in space.

He didn't even take notice of the presence of the masked man who was already behind him moments earlier for just like him they were all in shock on what just had transpired. All of the shinobis and even the Nine-tails had stopped their fighting when they saw and heard the thing that just happened. All of them were just staring in shock, confusion, and fear at the huge rift that had just suddenly opened front of the Hokage mountain before they heard an ungodly monstrous roar that even rivaled that of the nine-tails.

"**ROOOAAAR!"**

They heard a loud and ungodly roar before a gigantic being came flying out of the huge blue purplish rift. The being revealed to be a seemingly endless serpentine, reptilian beast covered with crystalline scales of purest azure. Its wings, looked too small to carry such a massive creature, are slick, and they shimmered as they reflect the sparse amount of light of the moon. The gigantic being could only be compared to the size of the now silent Nine-tails, it flew fast from the rift to the center of the burning village before it elegantly took more height twistingly into the sky and folded its wings in all its glory.

"Wha-what is that thing!?"

Choza Akamichi of the Ino-Shika-Cho managed to declare the question on everyone's head to those who all saw the events happened Infront of their eyes. Unknown to all who saw the events unfold the giant blue reptilian like being in question was actually the great dragon aspect of the arcane Malygos. The giant blue dragon hovered through above the burning night sky and looked around him and what he saw were lush forests, many mountains and a burning village that looked like was being attacked by the nine-tailed vulpine like creature on the ground who's size was almost the same as him if not a bit taller than him. Malygos's thought were that he was no longer at Northrend nor would it be his world if he could base it alone by the energy ley lines, he felt by through the new world that he has arrived on.

'_Where am I? This is not Northrend nor is it my world Aze-.' _His musings were cut short when he felt a spike of energy and then when he saw the small condensed energy projectile from what he could guess a wild God heading towards him. He dodged gracefully through the air before the projectile like ball created an explosion far away when it exploded. He stared angrily at the nine-tailed vulpine at the ground who dared to attack him, while the vulpine only roared back at him.

"**You dare challenge me, you overgrown hound!?"** He mockingly declared to the Nine-tails. All of those who were currently seeing the dragon right now were cowering to the massive reptilian creature who were also surprised them when they heard the massive blue being spoke. Before Malygos dived down from his altitude and gathered a torrent amount of arcane energy at his jaw, only preparing for a cataclysmic energy breath attack.

"Everyone take cover!"

"It's coming!"

"Runaway!"

The aged 3rd Hokage ordered and the shinobi's who saw the incoming attack of the dragon said in fear. They started to frantically ran away to get some cover to the upcoming fight of the massive titan like beings in front of them. Some of them were already questioning their hope if whether their village would still live, now with the arrival of the giant reptilian being.

Malygos only dodged his way through all of the tail attacks that the Nine-tails had sent towards him by constantly using blink while flying towards the fox. When he finally got closed to the giant vulpine, he unleashed his devastating arcane breath in point blank range to his head. The results were a disastrous explosion that took out the lives of some shinobi's near and land near the explosion, while the Nine-tails sailed through the air before the fox impacted onto the lands outside of the village walls due to the attack of the dragon.

The Nine-tails then stood back up looking prettily damaged and shaken by the attack, however, the dragon aspect wouldn't allow the giant vulpine to get a moment of rest and went at him to attack. Malygos flew his way onto the mighty Nine-tails and struck it with his massive spear-like claws in the left eye-blinding the Nine-tails on his left before they've engaged in a titanic brawl that shook the nearby lands and mountains. On where the two would bite and claw their opponent on their fight.

Meanwhile, the masked man finally made his move and attempted to attack the distracted kage. Minato, however, felt the attack from his behind coming and moved to intercept the attack of the masked man only for his kunai handling right hand went past through the stranger who instead grabbed his arm and started to warp him. The fourth Hokage felt as if he was being sucked into a vortex before he quickly decided to teleport himself and escaped.

The masked man then looked back at the rampaging titanic battle that was happening at the outside of the village walls. "Such a powerful creature not only that it is quite intelligent but it's also strong, I will have you under my control along with the Nine-tails after I deal with the 4th Hokage." He exclaimed ominously his intentions before he warp teleported himself to the Hokage.

* * *

Minato just crash landed on one his formula markings near the destroyed safe house that he teleported to from earlier before he stood and crouched on one knee_ 'My attack slipped through him, what kind of creature was that?' _he asked to himself these questions before he felt a space distortion near him as he stood back up, it revealed to be the masked man warping himself to his location _'He can use space-time techniques as well? Is that how h was able to take Kushina and disappear so quickly? Was he the one who brought that reptilian like creature? No, if he had that creature at his call, he wouldn't have needed to capture Kushina and the Nine-tails, but he did slip past through the barrier and knew that the seal would weaken during childbirth. Not to mention that he moved in and out of the leaf's barrier without being detected.' _He formed these thoughts inside his head before he came up to a conclusion.

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" He asked while the masked man only removed his hood "No that shouldn't be possible he's already dead." Minato answered back to himself.

The man only swayed his head to the side "Maybe, who knows?" the masked man said in a nonchalant voice.

Minato had a serious expression marred to his face due to the direness of the situation. "Why are you targeting the Hidden Leaf?" He interrogated the masked person.

The man only tilted his head up slightly "I could say I did it on a whim or that I planned it" he carelessly answered.

'_Regardless if he is Madara or not he is dangerous. His space-time jutsu seems more advanced than mine or Lord Second without any kind of seals or hand signs needed. However, he must need to be tangible to attack or try to absorb me into his dimension. So, my best shot is to attack him while tries to attack me. Besides to keep the Nine-tails under control his summoning time is rather limited so he will try to finish this quickly.'_ He thought as he picked up a kunai in his left hand.

Minato quickly threw the marked kunai at Madara's head as the ran at each other. As the kunai passed through Madara's head he summoned a Rasengan in his right hand aiming for the head while Madara hand reached for Minato shoulder. Just as the kunai passed completely through Madara's hand was just slightly closer than the Rasengan. _'I win.'_ Madara thought victoriously.

However, in the next instant, Minato disappeared appearing behind Madara with his kunai in hand. _'Dammit, he teleported to the Kunai!'_ Madara thought in anger and Minato flipped in mid-air aiming the Rasengan for Madara's back.

"Flying Thunder God-Level two," Minato said calmly as he slammed the Rasengan into the solid Madara causing an explosion and a shout of pain from his opponent. As he leaned back after the jutsu finished its run he secretly placed a marking formula on the same location as the Rasengan. As the dust cleared Madara quickly jumped away to safety panting. The damage was shown as his left arm appeared to turn into goo and slid off making Madara with only one usable hand.

"I must admit I'm impressed that you've actually landed a hit on me." Madara declared only to widened in surprise as he felt a kunai in his chest and Minato hand as well. He looked down and said bitterly "The Flying Thunder God Jutsu! Of course, he must have marked me somewhere."

Minato twisted his hand with a sealing formula appearing on Madara's chest. "A contract Seal?! Are you separating me from the Nine-tails?!" Madara asked in shock.

"With that sealing mark the Nine-tails should no longer be yours," Minato said coldly. In the Village, the Nine-tails eyes lost their Sharingan design signifying it regained its mind. However, due to his momentary pause even with his now sane mind, he couldn't avoid the energy blast that the blue dragon had sent him.

"All of you secure the field around those two! Make sure that nobody gets killed by their rampage!" he said from his position up in a branch of tall tree before they followed his orders and went to secure the perimeter around the gigantic beings. The 3rd then bit his thumb and went through a series of hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu! Enma!" He called out his Jutsu before the whole area was covered in a cloud of smoke. The smoke revealed an ape like being that stood tall as the 3rd the event that was unfolding in front of their eyes.

"So, the Nine-tails had esca- WHAT IS THAT THING!?" He loudly questioned Hiruzen after being shocked on seeing the other enormous blue reptilian creature who looked like was beating the barely hanging on Mighty Nine-tails in their fight.

"We don't know it just suddenly appeared out of a rift in the Hokage rock when Minato tried to deflect the blast that the Nine-tails made, but if we had to guess it looked to be a dragon." He grimly answered back to Enma.

"A-a DRAGON!" He asked wanting to re-affirm the thing that he just heard.

"Yes, that's why I need you to transform into the adamantium staff so if ever those two turn their fight into the village, we can always push them away if ever they did do so." He answered and ordered his partner who only nodded and turned into a large black bo staff in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, after that the 3rd Hokage only ordered the remaining the shinobis to secure the perimeter around the two rampaging beasts and evacuate the remaining civilians and injured Shinobis.

"I'd expect nothing less from the Fourth Hokage. You managed to wound me and separate me from the Nine-tails." The masked man congratulated Minato before he started to warp himself away "But know this I will control this world, there are a number of ways to do so." He ominously warned the 4th before he finally warp teleported himself away. When the masked man was finally gone Minato then decided to teleport back to the leaf village with the words of the masked stranger still ingrained within his mind.

When he did arrive back at the village at the side of the 3rd Hokage, he immediately saw the downed mighty Nine-tails laid down defeated and broken as the foxes neck was being held down by the claw of the gigantic blue dragon.

"wha-what is that creature Lord third," Minato asked the elderly man with fear in his due to the being was currently pinning down the now defeated Nine-tails by his claws and the act itself was not actually an easy feat to achieve or make.

With beads of sweat running down in the side of his face "We don't know but we suspect that it's a dr-dragon." He answered his successor.

"A dr-dragon!" Minato stuttered before he looked back at the two gigantic beings of power.

"**Enough! Swear fealty to me and I'll let you live!" **They heard the voice of the blue dragon and when they understood his words, they were starting to fear the future of their lives and the world for what if the Nine-tails would agree what would've become of their village then or even the world.

"**NEVER!" **The Nine-tails fiercely shot back and spat back on to the face of the great dragon.

"**So be it"** Malygos then replied with disdain before he blasted the fox with a stream of arcane energies from his jaws, and to the surprise and horror of those who were watching the event unfold the fearsome Nine-tails was then suddenly turned into a giant purplish crystalline statue.

"**The fight was already in my favor from the beginning in the first place, your mind will be shattered and your energies will be put to good use." **The great dragon aspect said before he began slowly siphoning and devouring the energies that the fox had. To all who saw this, even the 3rd Hokage were now beginning to lose hope.

"K-kami help us"

They heard the voice of leaf jonnin nearby before then Minato remembered the words of the masked man had said _'I'm sorry Kushina and Naruto' _he thought in head before he teleported back to the safe house of his wife and son. When he flashed back at the scene Minato was already carrying his barely still breathing wife on his side and his newborn son on his arms. She was surprised at first when Minato took them both but when she saw the condition of the Nine-tails she was shocked at was she saw it was then Minato explained to her on what had transpired.

"I can still do it." She pursed her lips and shot down her adamantine chains to the ground and to the great blue dragon binding the gigantic aspect who had finally devouring the energies of the giant vulpine and had been caught in surprise before another set of chains sprung from the ground all around the whole perimeter and created a whole chained barrier.

"**This is unacceptable! How can such a lesser being bind me!" **

They heard the blue dragon exclaimed his anger and shock before Kushina smiled bitterly at Minato " I'll use all of my last remaining chakra to save you all and seal that dragon within me, I doubt I likely live on after all of this now anyway, My only regret now is that I'll never see our son to grow up, from the moment I saw you Naruto I knew we will all live a happy life but I guess it's not to be, but I'm still happy that it's your birthday." Kushina said as she began to tear up. The sight of her began to broke something inside of Minato who was now breaking down before he told her of his plan. Kushina then proceeded with slapping him across the face with all her might.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" she screeched "There no reason for you to die, you need to be there for Naruto you need to raise him for me!" "Why are you sacrificing our son like this!" Kushina yelled as she stopped ranting to catch her breath.

"Jiraiya spoke of a worldwide revolution and with it a grand disaster. Tonight, confirmed me of two things the masked man that attacked is the harbinger of that disaster and our son will be the one to stop him and bring forth a new future for the world, I just know it." Minato said with pride.

"Do you really think that the prophecy was really meant for our son? and what about that thing what'll do to our baby boy?" Kushina asked before she coughed.

"I don't think that powerful being is any like the Nine-tails I can feel he's not evil and he's our son after all you should have faith in him and besides it's not just for the village it's my duty as the father to lay down my life for my child," Minato said looking down at his so cradled in his arms before he then summoned a sealing alter and placed his son at the center, he then proceeded to do a series of hand seals.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" Minato called out the name of his technique before a billowing haunting spirit formed above him. The spirit had a translucent, gaunt specter demonic visage, its height proved much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy, white hair, from which two red horns protrude, as well as a purple-colored skin. It was draped in a large white kimono and carried a set of prayer beads. with a tantō in its mouth. When the reaper removed it, however, its mouth had revealed itself to be full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue.

However, Malygos finally understood what are these mortals are going to do. When he saw the human child being placed in the centre of a some sort of ritual altar and saw the other human finally summoned a being that what he could assume as a Loa, there then he understood that these lesser creatures are intending to contain him in to the child for he knew how Loa's work they usually intend to give you out a deal in exchange of sometimes a beings life and soul.

"**NO! I will not be contained by a measly mortal human child!"** The great dragon aspect thundered and proceeded to break free from his bonds before he gathered a massive, gargantuan and torrent amount of arcane energies towards his jaws, fully intending to obliterate all these small mortals in front of him.

"NARUTO! Minato the baby!" Kushina shouted as she and Minato then went to the baby and held him between both of their arms as they huddled up as a family before the two parents flared up their chakra for protection. While Kushina also retracted all of the chains that made up all of the surrounding barriers and erected all of them closely around her family.

The 3rd Hokage and all of the many present shinobis who were present and saw the build-up of energy in the dragon's mouth and the retraction of the whole barrier did the most probably sane decision that they all could've done and ran away from the site as fast as their body flicker can. For when the great aspect finally did unleashed his attack towards the now barrier covered family, its attack then proceeded to lit up the whole night sky with its bright explosion that was so ungodly loud that it was heard for miles away. Even some of the much slower shinobis who were trying to escape the blast was then caught by the blast radius and died to the power of the explosion.

When the light of the explosion finally died down and some of the many surviving shinobis including Hiruzen reached down the walls of the village did they looked back. What they saw could only turn out to be of something out of this world if that is what they can agree on, for it revealed the whole massive forest that were caught in the dragon's blast attack radius turned and changed the whole forest into a desolate and upheaved land of beautiful glowing crystal trees and soil.

The giant blue dragon Malygos was still there at the center of the now crystal forest who was completely unharmed by his own attack. But when he looked down, he saw the barrier was still there and when the barrier retracted itself, he saw the that he blasted with his attack mortal family was relatively fine.

"Minato now!" Kushina instructed her husband who only proceeded to clasp both f his hands together.

"Seal! AAHHHH!" He replied before he shouted as a purple sickly arm then pierced out his chest and went to grab the dragon. Malygos tried to resist the pull of the Loa but it was too late the deal had already been done.

"**NOOOO!" **Was all Malygos could say with his voice fading as his soul and body was now being sucked and sealed into the newborn baby "Uzumaki sealing style: eight trigrams Sealed." Minato said. It was then the sealing was finished that the body of the baby began to change his tanned like skin from that he got from his father then turned pale creamy white just like his mother, his bright neon-like hair also turned pale to a light yellow blond color, and finally, his ears then turned slightly pointed. Both of them thought it was just the effect of sealing a dragon within their baby, but then the two parents felt something on their the saw their feet was slowly beginning to turn into crystals just like the trees of the forest and the Nine-tails.

"Looks like we didn't escape the blast unharmed at all." Minato said as he formed a bitter smile towards his wife "I told you…. it's his fathers' duty to lay down his life for his son." Minato said

"Then all the better, since I'm the mother," Kushina said to him who also shared his bitter smile on her face when she looked at him as their whole legs were now turned crystal. Minato only smiled with appreciation and love towards her.

"Thank you, Kushina" He thanked his wife before he bit his thumb and summoned a black and orange toad who had a scroll as his waist.

"What THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" The toad asked in shock meanwhile Minato already had a grave expression marred on his face when he faced the toad.

"Gerotora, take this sealing formula, take it to Jiraiya-sensei immediately and store it within him." He said and proceeded to make a copy of the seal on to the scroll waist of the now named toad Gerotora before they finally finished and closed his scroll waist.

"I've got the key. I'll leave now." The toad said before he clasped his hands together and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kushina I'm almost out of time, could you also put some of my chakra as well, I want us to finally see our son in the future one last time." He said gently to Kushina who nodded "and we should pass on our final advice to our son while we still… are alive you can go first." He said only then for her to take a deep breath as Kushina smiled softly giving her final advice to her baby with pure love and tears running down her eyes as the crystal transformation was now at their abdomen.

"Naruto...

Don't be picky... Eat lots and grow strong...

Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm...

Also... Don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep...

And make friends... You don't need a lot of friends...

Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust...

I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard...

Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses...

So, don't get too depressed if you can't do something well...

Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy...

Oh, and this is important... It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi...

Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money...

Put your mission wages into your savings account...

No alcohol until you're twenty... Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation...

Another Prohibition is women...

I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but...

All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women...

So, it's only natural to take an interest in girls...

But just don't get hooked on bad women... Find someone just like me...

Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know...

Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship...

Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true...

There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer...

I love you" Kushina cried out knowing her only regret was not being able to protect her baby and be with him forever.

"Sorry, Minato I used up your time." Kushina apologized as she was still crying.

Minato just smiled and shook his head. "That's ok. Naruto my advice to you as your father is… I guess you motor-mouthed mother said it all." Minato said before he and Kushina closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads lovingly together with Naruto in between them by their arms. Before the reaper finally took his soul as they both finally turned into crystalline statues forever.

The 3rd Hokage Hiruzen who went back into the scene along with two brave shinobis only saw that the great dragon was already gone, all he saw was set pair of crystal statues holding the baby Naruto, but when he did identify the faces of the statues did his eyes shed tears for it was his successor and Kushina all along. All he could've guess on why they've turned into crystals was that they've probably sacrificed themselves to seal the powerful dragon into their son. He picked up the small now crying baby and then vowed to his successor that he would do his best to take care of the child as the best he could.

* * *

***So that's the end for this second chapter prologue and the reason why my previous chapter one was so short because this chapter was so extremely long that I needed separate it, and also about the whole rift thing on this chapter if you want something to base it on it looks practically like the same rift from fortnite, but you know bigger. The whole crystal thing also was kinda my idea for I was kinda inspired by the scenery of the whole crystal song forest when would constantly visit the area just for the sight of it. Stay tuned and follow to find out what would happen next**

**Also, PS, if you didn't vote for the pairing of Naruto on the fic story "Rise of the Alliance of Lordaeron" go right to my profile page and vote your pick on the poll. For only if any of the choices would hit the number of 15 I would write down the next chapter of the story.**

** Please don't hesitate to write your suggestions and reviews right down below for it helps in fuelling these stories but for now until then bye ; )**


End file.
